Soultown
by conniejaneway
Summary: Just a shot fic from the depths of my imagination. So. Jacob has a secret...
1. Chapter 1

_**Ever wondered what Jacob did for a job before he started working in the E.D? This is a little fun idea I had one Saturday night while out with friends. ?**_

 _ **This takes place after Jonnie get back together, Grace is pleased for them and Connie is no longer Clinical Lead.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy**_

 _ **C.J xxx**_

"This is me." Said Jacob. "Thanks for the lift."

"No worries pal...really appreciate you helping us out...same time next week...maybe you could bring this fine lady you've been bending our ears about all night?" Teased his friend.

"Arr...I don't know...I haven't told her about all this yet." Shrugged Jacob. "We'll see."

"You've been together nearly eight months...your practically living with her and you've failed to mention how you made your money before going back to nursing!" Said another friend from the back seat of the car.

"If she's not working...I might." Agreed Jacob as he climbed out the car.

"Night guy's." He said slamming the door.

Walking up the pathway, Jacob let himself into Connie's house quietly.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now." Smirked Jacob putting his head around the living room door. "Were you waiting up for me?" Taking off his suit jacket he laid it over the arm of the chair.

"No!...I've been reading...I didn't realize it was so late." Connie said almost keeping a straight face. "What's with the suit?"

"Nothing wrong with making the effort...you want a drink?" Asked Jacob.

"Hot chocolate would be nice." Smiled Connie getting up to follow him into the kitchen.

Catching Jacob's jacket on the way passed it slipped on to the floor, Connie was surprised when a wad of money fell from the pocket.

"Jacob?" Called Connie. "What exactly have you been doing tonight?" Standing in the kitchen doorway she watched has he made their drinks. "The truth this time."

Jacob turned around, noticing the money in her hand he knew he had no choice but to share his little secret. Seeing Connie's no nonsense expression Jacob took a deep breath. "Ok, I haven't been drinking...I've been working...just helping out a few old friends." Said Jacob hoping it was enough.

"Just helping out a few friends?...there's £300 here!" Connie needed more of an explanation.

"I'll show you..." suggested Jacob.

Connie gave him a raised eyebrow and Jacob sighed. "Are you and Grace were free next Saturday night?" Said Jacob cryptically.

"Erm...Yes...why, what are you up to?" Asked Connie.

Jacob approached her and pulled her to him. "It's a surprise-" "Why can't you just tell me?" Connie wondered.

"Because, it's much better if you see it...don't worry it's nothing bad, I think you'll enjoy yourself." Promised Jacob going back to the boiling kettle.

Connie folder up the money, stuffing it back in his jacket she went to hang it on the coat rack in the hall.

"It really is nothing to worry about sweet cheeks." Jacob tried to assure her when he saw the far away look Connie was wearing. Walking into Jacob's waiting arms she smiled up at him. "I'm not worried...Just...wondering...what you could be doing in a suit that earns you £300 for a few hours work."

"Well your not getting any clues-" "please...Just one..." tried Connie giving Jacob a kiss.

"Just one...but only if you promise not to ask again!" Agreed Jacob.

"Promise." Nodded Connie.

"It's what I was doing before you got me my job in the E.D." He teased.

"But I know what you used to do...I thought...I thought that you were nursing somewhere else..." frowned Connie.

"Well you thought wrong...now wait and see!" Said Jacob. "I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." Answered Connie.

The following Saturday Jacob snuck up behind Connie who was stood at the nurses station, putting his arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head. He peered over her shoulder. "What you after Staff Nurse Masters?" Smirked Connie not looking up.

"My shifts finished...I'll pick you up from yours at six." Jacob told her.

"What should we wear?" Called Connie to Jacob's retreating form.

"Smart casual..." He answered over his shoulder.

Six o'clock on the dot and there was a knock on the door. "Hello Jacob." Smiled Grace as she pulled open the front door. "Mum said she'll just be a second...Where are you talking us?"

"It's a surprise...but I think you'll enjoy it." Winked Jacob and looked up as he heard Connie coming down the stairs.

"Your wearing a suit again...I thought you said smart casual...!" Frowned Connie.

"I have to wear a suit...It'll all make sense soon, don't worry." Said Jacob looking completely pleased with himself. "You look beautiful." He told Connie as she put her arms around his neck. She was wearing her black crop trousers, a cream blouse with lace detail top off with her famous heels.

Jacob kissed her tenderly before pulling back. "Right, are you two ready...we can't be late."

Twenty minutes later Jacob pulled into a car park. "A pub?" Said Connie in disbelief.

Jacob smiled. "Just wait and see...Stop judging!" He said knowing how much Connie hated them.

Climbing out the car the three of them made their way in side the large venue, that's when Connie saw four more men all dress the same as Jacob.

"Hey guys." Said Jacob greeting his friends. "This is Connie and her daughter Grace." He smiled.

Connie blushed as each of the the four older men took her hand to kiss the back of it. "It's nice to finally meet you, Jacob never stops talking about the both of you...I feel like I know you already." Said one.

"Alright fellas, give it a rest...Connie, mouth over there, that's Barry, then Paul, Jack and Louie." Introduced Jacob.

"Hi." Connie said nervously smiling at them. "I'm sorry, but I know absolutely nothing about you...I don't even know why we're here."

"You've not told her?" Exclaimed Barry.

"I thought it'd just be better to show them." Smiled Jacob.

"When's the surprise going to be?" Asked Grace looking to the five men for answers.

"Soon." Said Jacob looking at his watch. "Lets go get you to a drink and somewhere to sit."

Guiding them into another room that was set up with tables and chair scattered around a dance floor and a stage at the front, Connie and Grace's confusion was mounting. "Jacob what's going on?" Asked Connie again .

"Just wait and see...what do you want to drink Grace?" Asked Jacob.

"Fanta please." Smiled Grace loving the adventure.

"Con?"

"White wine." She answered less enthusiastically.

Taking their drinks they found seats near the front, getting settled in the rapidly filling room Jacob kissed Connie. "I'll be right back." And he was gone before she had time to react.

"It's exciting, don't you think?" Asked Grace looking at her mum.

"I guess that's one word for it." Muttered Connie.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob had been gone for half an hour now, Connie was becoming impatient. "I'm getting another drink sweetie, can I get you anything?"

"Some crisps please." Said Grace.

Connie was stood waiting at the bar to be served. "What can I get you?" Asked the woman behind the bar.

"Large white wine and a packet of plain crisps please." Smiled Connie.

When the barmaid returned with the order Connie held out a £20 note to her. "Oh no dear, the man from the turn said he was paying."

"The turn?" Questioned Connie with a frown.

"Yes, the man you walked in with..." Smiled the woman pointing towards the stage.

The lights in the room dimmed down and the colourful stage lights came on, now beyond perplexed Connie sat back with Grace.

"I wonder what show we're going to see?" Asked Grace fidgeting excitedly in her seat.

Just then a deep voice come over the speakers. "Please welcome on stage for your entertainment tonight...SOULTOWN!" And the rest of the audience cheered as the music started. Where as Connie and Grace looked at each other, both equally confused.

There he was, Jacob stood in the middle of the stage, lead singer... Connie and Grace sat there in amazement.

The night wore on, Jacob and his band were in full swing with song after song of upbeat Motown classics. As the next song came to an end Connie put her fingers to her lips and gave a loud whistle which surprised Grace. "Since when do you wolf whistle?" She asked giggling.

Connie smiled before doing it again as the band took a bow at the end of the first spot.

"Did you know Jacob could sing?" Asked Grace when the lights came up.

"No I didn't...you enjoying the show..I know it's not your kind of music ..." said Connie.

"It's great...I can stop to the end can't I...even though it's getting late." Wondered Grace as she finished her drink.

"Sure-" "Hey beautiful." Said Jacob leaning down kissing Connie on the temple.

"Oh my god Jacob! You were amazing!" Squealed Grace giving him a hug.

"So your enjoying it then?" He asked sitting next Connie as he placed his glass of water down on the table.

"Your a dark horse Staff Nurse Masters!" Smirked Connie. "How often do you do this?"

"Not very...I used to...for a couple of years...but you see, I was made an offer I couldn't refuse by a beautiful woman!" Grinned Jacob. "I'm only here to cover for the guy that took over from me, he's been away on holiday for two weeks..."

"And that money last week...that's what you get paid for doing that." Said Connie pointing to the stage.

"Yep, £1500 to book the band for a three and half hour show...not bad hey?" Smirked Jacob.

"I can't can't believe you gave it up!" Said Connie shaking her head.

"I need to get back, just wanted to make sure you were both ok..." smiled Jacob giving Connie a slow gentle kiss. "I just hope you don't kill me later." He added before taking off backstage.

"Why would he think you'd be angry?" Asked Grace looking confused.

"I've no idea...he's up to something obviously." Said Connie taking a sip of her wine nervously.

The happy ending...

The second spot was nearly over and Connie was becoming anxious thinking about what Jacob could have meant, why would he be concerned about her getting angry with him?

Introducing the last song of the night Jacob climbed down from the stage. "There's a very special someone that came to see the show tonight..." Smiled Jacob as her walked over to Connie who began to sink into her seat hiding her face with her hand.

"Jacob...no!" She groaned when he took her hand pulling her up. "Jacob!"

"Everyone...this is Connie...the love of my life..." Said Jacob into the microphone and the crowd whistled and cheered. "...And I'd like to share this last dance with her."

Connie blushed. "Your right...I am going to kill you." She whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder as the music started and Jacob began to sing.

Swaying to the music Connie smiled as she listened to the lyrics, completely lost in the moment enjoying Jacob's arms around her.

The song came to an end, leaning up Connie placed a gentle kiss on his lips before turning to sit back at the table with Grace but Jacob had different ideas. He kept hold of her hand, keeping her stood in front of him as he started to speak again. "I love you."

Connie frowned. "Love you too." She told him.

"You and Grace are my world..." Jacob continued. "...I never thought I would find this kind of love...from the very first moment I laid eyes on you I knew...I knew you had the power to change my life for the better..."

"Jacob...what are you doing?" Hissed Connie becoming uneasy.

Ignoring her question Jacob ploughed on. "I know we've not been together very long..." Connie gasped as Jacob dropped down onto one knee in front of her, letting go of her hand he reached on to his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Inside sat a shining white gold and diamond engagement ring. Tears welled in Connie's eyes.

"I never ever want to be without you again...I'm just hoping you feel the same.." Jacob chuckled nervously. "...Connie Beauchamp...will you make me the happiest man on the planet...Will you marry me?" He asked.

Connie stood there wide eyed as the whole room waited with baited breath for her answer.

A slow smile crept over her face. "Yes." She said simply and was instantly engulfed in Jacob's embrace, he swung her round as the room erupted in a cheer. "God I love you so much." Said Jacob putting her feet firmly back on the ground.

Connie moved to cup his cheeks in her hands. "I love you Staff Nurse Masters."

Shaking Jacob took hold of Connie's left hand gently pushing the ring onto her finger. "It so beautiful, thank you." Beamed Connie.

"Not a patch on you sweet cheeks." Said Jacob.

"Let me see...Let me see." Said Grace running up to the couple.

"Your ok with all this?" Connie asked Grace.

"Definitely! This is so cool." Said Grace excitedly.

The trio hugged, still stood in the middle of the dance floor they were approached by the rest of the band and other well wishers offering their congratulations.

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **Hehe...hope you enjoyed my twisted imagination, if you could take the time to let me know what you think that would be amazing. And please be honest...I'm still learning.**_

 _ **Many thanks**_

 _ **C.J xxx**_


End file.
